


Prescription

by ironspiderling



Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Doctor/Patient, M/M, Medical Kink, Power Imbalance, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspiderling/pseuds/ironspiderling
Summary: Day Twenty-Five of WFFC//Bucky and Peter do a medical role play. Bucky is the doctor, and Peter is the patient who "broke both of his arms" and needs some assistance.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619971
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Prescription

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the prompt was medical roleplay, but it turns out medical play and roleplay are two different things. I thought about redoing it, or filling a different prompt, but I'm not going to. It is a challenge for fun, after all, and not meant to be super serious. 
> 
> Sorry if this is misleading to anyone who was expecting something different. I tried to tag appropriately. xx

“How are we feeling today, Peter?”

“Better, Dr. Barnes. Thanks.”

“Sure. Just doing my job.”

Peter smiled up at Bucky from the bed.

“Do you need anything?"

“Oh, uhm," Peter hesitated. "I don't know."

Bucky frowned and sat on the edge of the bed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Peter blushed. “Well, actually…it’s embarrassing.”

“I’ve seen it all. You can tell me.”

“What am I supposed to do about this?" Peter gestured to his lap. "It won’t go away, and I can’t exactly take care of it myself with two broken arms. ”

Bucky hummed. “That is a problem.”

Peter nodded.

“You don’t have a pretty girlfriend to do things like that for you?”

“No, Dr. Barnes.”

“I can ask around with the nurses. Maybe—”

“No. I don’t want a nurse.”

“No?” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“It’s okay,” Peter sighed. “Never mind. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“I told you you can tell me anything.”

“I don’t want a _nurse_.”

Bucky smirked. “A doctor, then?”

Peter nodded slightly.

“I’m the only doctor working right now.”

“That’s fine,” Peter blushed. “I don’t—"

Bucky moved his hand over Peter’s lap. “Wow, Peter. What's got you so turned on?"

Peter averted his eyes.

Bucky pressed harder.

Peter moved his hips up into Bucky’s touch. “Dr. Barnes, please.”

Bucky slipped his hand into Peter’s boxers. “Shh, Peter. Just relax. Don’t move too much, or you could hurt your arms.”

Peter groaned, struggling to keep his arms at his side while he let Bucky jack him off.

“Oh!” Peter squeezed his eyes shut. “It feels so good.”

Bucky stopped and stood up.

“Hey,” Peter complained.

Bucky got back on the bed in a different position and yanked down Peter’s pants.

“I want to make sure you’re extra comfortable,” Bucky explained. Then he took Peter into his mouth.

“Oh God,” Peter babbled. He had just been expecting a handjob. “Dr. Barnes. I can’t.”

Bucky sucked Peter back ruthlessly. He wanted him to come as quickly as possible—Peter's sheepish expression whenever he couldn’t last was delicious.

Peter wanted to put his hands in Bucky’s hair, but he couldn’t break. He was already so close to coming, and they’d barely been doing the scene for five minutes. It was impossible not to lose it—Bucky was extremely talented.

“I can’t,” Peter repeated. A small part of him wanted Bucky to pull off and give him a chance, but he kept going.

He came in Bucky’s mouth with his hands clenched at his side.

“Better now?” Bucky smiled.

Peter nodded.

“It’s too bad about your arms,” Bucky frowned. “You could return the favour.”

Peter scooted over and got off the bed without using his arms. He knelt on the floor carefully. “You can fuck my face, Dr. Barnes.”

“What a smart patient.”

After he came, Bucky pulled Peter off the floor, “Fuck, that was hot.”

Peter agreed. He was already hard and ready for round two.


End file.
